A Way To Love
by Mandis
Summary: Desabafo do coração. Pós-Ressurrection 2x07


**Título: **A Way To Love  
**Autora: **Mandis  
**Beta-Reader: **JaqB  
**Categoria: **Challenge Janeiro/2010, Primeiro "Eu te amo", POV Richard, season 2  
**Gênero: **Romance  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Advertências: **Pós-Ressurrection(2x07)  
**Capítulos: **1  
**Completa: **[x]Sim [ ]Não  
**Resumo: **Desabafo do coração.

Logo depois de nos despedirmos de Denee Kahlan e eu começamos o caminho para a próxima cidade, onde nos encontraríamos com Zedd e Cara. Eu pedi que eles fossem na frente e eles entenderam que eu precisava ficar sozinho com Kahlan, embora Cara tenha ficado relutante em me deixar sem sua proteção. Andávamos lado a lado em silêncio, ela perdida em pensamentos e eu tentando decidir como começar a conversa que eu queria ter com ela desde que voltei do submundo, até que ela falou primeiro.

- Richard, o que foi?  
- Ahn?  
- Você não disse nada desde que saímos da aldeia, mas fica me olhando o tempo todo como se quisesse dizer algo e tivesse medo de que eu fosse desaparecer antes que você fale. O que está acontecendo?  
- Nada... é só que aconteceu muita coisa... Denna, o submundo, Darken Rahl pedindo minha ajuda, depois me torturando... Mas o pior mesmo foi achar que nunca mais veria você.

Ela parou de andar; me fazendo parar também; me olhou intensamente e então jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me abraçou com força, como se quem fosse desaparecer no ar a qualquer momento fosse eu. Eu correspondi e a apertei em meus braços com igual desespero. Enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço eu respirei o perfume dela, senti a suavidade da sua pele e a maciez do cabelo. Não sei como mesmo depois de lutar tanto e andar pela floresta ela sempre parecia perfeita, pelo menos para mim. E não havia nada melhor no mundo do que senti-la em meus braços... Exceto, talvez, tê-la assim depois de fazermos amor. Mas mesmo que isso nunca aconteça só poder abraçá-la assim me fez esquecer toda a agonia passada no submundo.

Ficamos um bom tempo assim, abraçados no meio do nada, perdidos nos braços um do outro, até ela se afastar lentamente de mim, mas apenas o suficiente para olhar em meus olhos.

- Richard, meu primeiro pensamento quando soube que você estava morto...  
- Kahlan, você não precisa...  
- Preciso sim, por favor, me deixe falar – percebendo que eu não iria interromper novamente, ela continuou – a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi que eu nunca disse como me sentia em relação à você _para_ você. Ao menos não quando você estava consciente. Richard, fui ensinada por toda a minha vida que uma confessora não deve amar um homem, pois isso seria a destruição dele. Mas eu me apaixonei por você e, por mais que eu lutasse contra esse sentimento, ele só crescia a cada dia, então desisti de lutar e resolvi mantê-lo em silêncio, sem esperar ser correspondida. Na verdade até não queria que você sentisse mais do que amizade por mim, não queria que você sofresse como eu. Então você me correspondeu e eu não pude me impedir de ficar feliz, as pessoas em Midlands mal chegam perto de mim, se afastam quando eu passo, eu nunca esperei que um homem me amasse, muito menos você e mesmo sabendo que nada... físico poderia acontecer entre nós. As horas em que você estava morto foram as piores da minha vida. Ter que matar você, mesmo sabendo que não era você, realmente foi a coisa mais difícil que já tive que fazer. Porque eu posso suportar tudo, menos a sua morte. Eu te amo. Eu te amo como nunca amei nada nem ninguém. – Ela parou de falar e ficou me olhando, esperando uma resposta ou uma reação minha. Como eu fiquei paralisado, como num transe, ela continuou, mas dessa vez envergonhada, corando e desviando os olhos dos meus. – Eu só queria que você soubesse. Agora que você já sabe acho melhor continuarmos andando, Zedd e Cara já devem ter chegado e estão nos esperando.

Eu ainda estava maravilhado com o que ela acabou de dizer, mesmo sabendo que ela me amava, ouvi-la dizer isso era diferente, era melhor do que apenas saber. Só quando ela começou a tentar se soltar de mim foi que reagi. Eu a apertei ainda mais, colando mais o corpo dela ao meu e a beijei. E esse beijo não foi rápido e desesperado como os outro, mas longo e lento. Eu tentei demonstrar nesse gesto tudo o que eu sentia. Ela entendeu e correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Algum tempo depois, quando respirar se fez imprescindível, nossos lábios se separaram o mínimo possível.

- Eu também te amo mais do que tudo no mundo. E te prometo que vou arrumar um jeito. O amor que eu sinto por você é maior do que qualquer poder que você tenha, nós vamos encontrar um caminho, confia em mim.

Ela apenas assentiu e me beijou de novo.

_**N/A:** reviews reviews reviews!_


End file.
